September 12, 2018 NXT
The September 12, 2018 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on August 23, 2018. Episode summary Shayna Baszler vs Violet Payne After NXT Women’s Champion Kairi Sane got the best of her during a fiery confrontation last week, Shayna Baszler was in no mood for games. Her opponent, Violet Payne, found that out the hard way. The Queen of Spades punished Payne with a targeted attack on her arm, bending Payne’s wrist in all sorts of directions, and before long, The Submission Magician locked in the Kirifuda Clutch to pick up the decisive submission victory. Not satisfied with merely earning the W, Baszler reapplied the Kirifuda Clutch twice more after the bell before throwing Payne from the ring. The post-match attack was a powerful show of force, but it was also a clear indication that even though Baszler no longer holds the NXT Women’s crown, she’s every bit as dangerous as before. Nikki Cross vs Bianca Belair The NXT Universe found out what happens when you mix an undefeated super-athlete like Bianca Belair with one of the most unpredictable Superstars of all time in Nikki Cross: Pure chaos. NXT’s Twisted Sister seemed to approach Belair with a genuine (if warped) sense of curiosity, as though The EST of NXT was a new toy to play with. Belair, however, wasn’t having it. Looking to protect her win streak and put Cross in her rear-view mirror as quickly as possible, Belair used her awesome strength to pulverize Cross with a bear hug and, later, an impressive deadlift gorilla press. Cross stayed resilient and characteristically unhinged, trapping Belair in the ring skirt and walloping her with strikes. The fight intensified as it sprawled around ringside, with Belair cracking Cross with her hair whip. Cross returned fire, leaping onto Belair’s back and locking on a sleeper hold. The EST of NXT’s counter was simple but brutally effective, as she dropped backwards onto the ramp, causing both herself and Cross to crash hard onto the streel structure. Fatigued by battle and dazed by the extreme impact, neither Superstar could return to the ring before the referee’s 10-count, resulting in a Double Count-out. The brawl, however, wasn’t over. A swarm of referees tried to separate the Superstars as their fight raged on. Belair sent Cross tumbling over the announce desk, but much like a Timex watch, Cross took a licking but kept on ticking. The Twisted Sister jumped off the desk with a high cross body block, wiping out not just Belair but also the referees. It was pure madness, and the smile on Cross’ face suggested she loved every minute of it. Yet, with no clear-cut victor declared, the NXT Universe can safely assume this wild rivalry is just getting started. Results * Singles Match: Shayna Baszler defeated Violet Payne * Singles Match: Bianca Belair vs. Nikki Cross ended in a Double Count Out Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Kayla Braxton * Interviewer: Cathy Kelley Image gallery 016_NXT_08232018ca_4901--1104f157c1702b1130843f081c2134c3.jpg 017_NXT_08232018sm_4032--72154917b237a4d5d61f7c4b3b782f0d.jpg 018_NXT_08232018sm_4096--2a99c36072e18a80cd5aca5288648553.jpg 021_NXT_08232018sm_7275--bc12ef9cbfb7a8740a57f7a635c0ea68.jpg 032_NXT_08232018ca_5054--f11c8ba6cbeb87e2456c4ef58889c541.jpg 033_NXT_08232018ca_5101--6ec40eb891bccd66b5b80190fb1de99a.jpg 036_NXT_08232018ca_3533--6500c0815e62bc838b5f36d64aa85225.jpg 038_NXT_08232018ca_3577--07423731569963f1900925aa49c3bcc1.jpg 034_NXT_08232018ca_3461--70db8f2e0c33a76ae4d309e1657ddfa2.jpg 035_NXT_08232018ca_3491--e6df09d706ebf2747bdc7faeb9b940e1.jpg 039_NXT_08232018ca_3589--ff077696d934ed55e9e58e161db55667.jpg 040_NXT_08232018ca_3663--2dcce7bf79ce600638c62dbe1afc0a8a.jpg 041_NXT_08232018ca_3701--e683f1222af9f004596592de87797269.jpg 042_NXT_08232018ca_5122--a511103dd15392f3ed2f02bbbf56e930.jpg Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:NXT episodes Category:Bianca Belair Category:Episodes featuring Cathy Kelley Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Nikki Cross Category:Shayna Baszler